Love Without Words
by taecciewifey
Summary: Love is when words don't even come close to what your heart feels, and sometimes it's better to put love into hugs than to put it into words. / "Mianhae, Suzy-ya. Please don't go!" -Taecyeon- / "But if you keep on silence like that, it hurts me more, oppa–" -Suzy- / [TaecZy, Taecyeon, Suzy / AU, Romance, Angst / Oneshoot]


**Title **: Love Without Words

**Characters **: Bae Suzy, Ok Taecyeon, Seohyun

**Genre **: AU, Romance, Angst

**Length **: Oneshoot

**Rate** : PG-15

**Author **: EmyRSari

**Disclaimer** : Love Without Words is a work of fiction. Original character, some places and events are the product of my imagination. Any resemblance to actually persons, places and events are coincidental and unintentional. The images that I used in the poster are not mine, but the poster belongs to me. All plots, ideas, and writing belong to me. Some quotes are not mine. It belongs to the owner.

**Warning** : Any form of plagiarism and distribution of this fanfic are not allowed. So, please don't copy, re-publish, or claim this story as your own without my permission.

**Author's note** : Since I ship Taecyeon and Suzy, so I made them both as a couple here. And sorry for the grammatical errors, I'm not so good on English because English isn't my first language. I hope it'd turn out great. I've posted this fanfic on Asianfanfics, so you can check it my AFF account taecmylove.

**Foreword** : _Love is when words don't even come close to what your heart feels, and sometimes it's better to put love into hugs than to put it into words._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Love Without Words**

"_Yeoboseyo_."

"_Oppa_," replied me. "Are you free this weekend?" I continued, asking the man in the phone, Ok Taecyeon, my boyfriend.

"I have something to do with my friend." He said in the flat tone.

I sighed as I heard his answer. He did the same as usual, rejecting to hang out with me.

"Okay, I'm hanging up, _ne_?" Before hearing his answer I hung up my phone, then threw it in my bed randomly.

I leaned my back against the wall. I folded my legs, putting my chin on the top of my knee, while my arms hugged it tightly. I thought about our first meeting in the campus a half and year ago. It was my first day of school. I was in hurry so I ran toward my class, but a man came out from somewhere and I bumped into him. He held his hand out to me who fell down in the floor. I accepted it and stood up. I looked at him standing in front of me wearing black t-shirt and jeans. At first I was speechless, looking at how good looking he was, then I felt butterflies in my stomach. Love at the first sight? I didn't know.

Then the next scene was popping up in my mind. It was about five months ago, when I confessed my feeling towards him. I didn't know what actually he was thinking at the time. He wasn't surprised at all. Even when I told him that I like him, he asked me whether I want to be his girlfriend or not. Well, I never thought it before. And of course I want. After that moment, we're on relationship. But these five months, he didn't act like he's my boyfriend. He never told me that he loves me. He always acted cold. He never even held my hand nor kissed me.

Did he really love me?

"Arrgh~" I rubbed my hair with both my hands.

"Suzy_-ya_!"

I lifted my head up as I heard someone calling my name. It was Seohyun. She half ran into me who was sitting on the bench in the campus's park. I closed my book when she reached me, before putting her body on the bench next to me.

"_Waeyo_?"

She chuckled. "_Ani_. I just wanna see you." She put her hands around my waist after finishing her words. "_Bogoshipeo._"

"YAAA! Whatcha doing, Seohyunie? Are you okay?" I put my back palm into her forehead, checking if there's something wrong with her. But anything was fine.

Then I pushed her hands from my waist, trying to escape from her embrace. She finally pulled her hand.

"Suzy_-ya_, it's 3 days left until your birthday, right?" I nodded. "Where will we go?" she continued asking me.

"I'm not going anywhere, just staying at home."

"_Mwo_?" She seemed surprised with my answer. "Ahh, you will celebrate it with him, won't you?" I knew what 'him' refers to. It's Taecyeon _oppa_.

I shook my head. "_Ani_. Taecyeon _oppa_ has something to do with his friend. We won't celebrate it together." I explained clearly.

"What? I wonder why you two never spend your day together. You're in relationship, aren't you?"

I nodded in agreement without saying anything.

She continued. "I never see him hold you hand or do a sweet thing for you. I wonder if he loves you or not. Does he really love you?"

Yeah, she's absolutely right. He never told me if he loves me nor hold my hand. Could I call it 'love'? I wondered why he asked me to be his girlfriend if he didn't love me at all. These questions kept popping up in my mind.

"Have you asked him if he loves you?" I shook my head. "You should ask him, Suzy_-ya_."

It's October 10th, my birthday. I was sitting in the Yeouido Park, enjoying the last few hours of my birthday, alone. I took my phone out from my peach bag. I touched the screen, hoping that there would be a message, but I saw nothing. Even though there's no message, I open the sent message. I re-read my message that I sent to Taecyeon _oppa_ three hours ago.

**_Oppa, let's break up._**

That's my message. Still no reply, or maybe wouldn't. He didn't even care when I said _let's break up_.

I was putting my phone back to my bag when it's ringing. I took back and saw the caller-ID. Taecyeon _oppa_. I pressed the green button and put my phone against my ear.

"_Yeoboseyo_." I answer in flat tone, like there's nothing happen.

There was no answer for more than ten seconds.

"YAAA! Why do you keep in silence? If you don't talk now, I'll hang up."

"Where are you?" He asked quickly after I finished my words.

"Yeouido Park. _Wae_?"

"Don't go anywhere!" He hung up the phone before I couldn't even say a word.

What the hell was he doing? He asked me to stay here when the day is getting darker? I saw my watch circling around my wrist. It's 6 pm already.

Some people, or maybe couples walk around the park while holding hands or circling the hand around his or her lover's waist. That scene around me made me jealous to death.

"Suzy_-ya_." A familiar voice called my name. I turned my head to someone who was running into me, Taecyeon _oppa_. He reached me less than five seconds. He seemed out of breath.

"_Gwaenchana_?" I asked him as put my right hand on his shoulder. No matter how angry I was at him, I still care on him. He nodded and then stood up straightly in front of me.

"_Kajima..._" a word came out.

I didn't get what he was talking about. I wouldn't even go anywhere.

"_Mwo_?"

He stepped closer to me until the distance between us was about less than 30 centimeters. He pulled me into his embrace all of sudden, burying me into his chest. My body was stiff, can't move even a bit.

"_Mianhae_, Suzy_-ya_. Please don't go!" said him in husky voice. Was he crying?

"I won't go anywhere, _oppa_!" I calmed him down.

He released his embrace, but his hands kept on my shoulder with his brown eyes looked deeply into mine. I could see the stain of his tears on his cheeks. "But your message said that you want to break up."

I nodded and took both his hands away from my shoulder. "I know you don't love me as much as I did, so I think we better off, _oppa_. I don't want to hurt you and myself any further."

I turned my body back and walked away. I couldn't hold my tears anymore. It's dropping into my cheeks. When I walked away, I could feel someone's hands circling around me, making me stop walking.

"Is it because I don't show you that I love you?" I wanted to answer but no words came out. The only thing I can do was just crying.

He turned me back, so we could see into each other. A minute later, he pulled me into his chest again. He hugged me tighter now.

"_Mianhae_. I don't show you how much I love you through my action or my words. But it doesn't mean that I don't love you. I love you more than you did. That's why I don't show it to you. I'm worried that my words or my action will hurt you. That's why I don't talk a lot whenever I'm next to you."

I pulled my body from his embrace and wiped my tears. I looked into his teary eyes. "But if you keep on silence like that, it hurts me more, _oppa_. I thought you don't love me, you know?"

"_Jeongmal mianhaeyo_. Do you mind to take your words back?"

"Which one?"

"The words which you text me."

I nodded and gave him a little smile on my face. He smiled back to me, then grabbed my hand, pulling me to somewhere that I didn't know.

I followed him who dragged me to Yeouiseoro Street. We sat down in one of the bench under the tree of cherry blossom. It's autumn, so there's no cherry blossom here. The one which left was the branches that have no leaves.

"It…"

"Sae…"

We talked in the same time and made us stop at the same time as well.

"Ladies first." He let me to talk first instead of himself.

"It'll be perfect if it's spring. We will be able to see the cherry blossom." I turned my head towards him, waiting him to talk.

"It's perfect already, because it's your birthday. _Saengil chukhaeyo_, Suzy_-ya_."

"_Gomawo, oppa_." I said shyly. "Where's my birthday's gift?"

He scratched his nape that I bet it's not itchy. Then he smiled brightly. "I haven't prepared anything yet for your birthday, but you can ask me anything as your birthday's gift."

"_Jinjja_?" He nodded in agreement. I paused for a couple of seconds, thinking what I should ask him as my birthday's gift. "Then I ask you to promise me something. Promise me that you won't be a coward Taecyeon _oppa_. You have to show your love to me. I promise I won't get hurt." I gave my pinky to him, then he linked his pinky towards mine while smiling together.

When we released our pinky, he suddenly pulled my hand, making me move closer to him. Without giving me a chance to realize it, he pressed his lips against mine. He kissed me softly. It's not that long, it's short one.

"_Saranghaeyo_, Suzy_-ya_."

My pinkish cheeks went red less than five second. I bet it looked like tomato now. But I tried to manage it by smiling and replied him. "_Nado saranghaeyo, oppa_."

*****END*****

_**Mind to review?**_

_**And thank you so much for reading :) *much love* 3 3**_


End file.
